


Like to Feel Your Cheeks so Rosy

by snapbackisak



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, and even just loves him a whole lot, isak is sleepy and lovely, its just cute okay, quite a few comparisons made between isak's body and space just bc i can, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapbackisak/pseuds/snapbackisak
Summary: “Even, baby,” he mumbled. “Too tired for sex,” he whined, throwing an arm over his eyes and nearly hitting Even in the face in the process.“So am I,” Even smiled softly, “I just want to love you.”





	Like to Feel Your Cheeks so Rosy

**Author's Note:**

> Title cred to Cuddle Up a Little Closer by Dean Martin
> 
> if you like it then leave a comment/kudos and u can find me on tumblr at snapbackisak as well :)

Even silently tiptoed into his and Isak's flat so as not to wake his younger boyfriend. It was about 10pm, Even had been left with the job of closing up the cafe and then he missed the tram so had to wait another 30 minutes for the next one, so to say his feet were aching was an understatement. He had been craving a nice cuddle with Isak since he had woken up this morning and their responsibilities as functioning adults had ripped them apart, but this was nothing unusual. The comforting embrace of his boyfriend was always enough to make Even feel safe and sound, no matter what mood he was in.

He untied his apron and hung it up, already catching sight of a sleeping Isak on their bed. He was spread over onto Even's side of the bed, half of his body wasn't even covered by the duvet and he had his face buried in Even's pillow, little tufts of his curly mop sticking up all over the place. The sight was enough to fill Even's chest with overwhelming amounts of love and warmth - even more so when he thought about how he could see this on a regular basis, and he got to wake up to this version of Isak every morning.

He shed his jeans once he was at the end of the bed, his shirt too, leaving himself with just his boxer shorts on. When he felt the chill against his bare skin, he picked up a big hoodie that was already on the floor and pulled it over himself before kneeling on the bed and crawling towards Isak.

Isak was lying on his stomach, his milky back exposed fully to Even due to the lack of clothing that he chose to wear when he came to bed. He was a sight to behold, looking almost angelic like this. Even was so grateful and thanked everything every day that he got to live in this universe. In this universe where he was the only person who got to see this side of Isak, the most vulnerable side of him. He was so grateful that Isak trusted him enough to fall asleep next to him every night and show his softest sides to him. The sides that he didn't let anybody else see. It might seem like such a small thing, sleeping with somebody, so insignificant. But to Even, it meant everything.

Without even thinking, Even leant forwards and pressed his lips to Isak's back, leaving soft kisses down his spine and across his shoulders. The skin was smooth and the small freckles dotted around looked more beautiful than any constellation that Even had ever seen.

He joined up the freckles with little kisses before Isak began to shift underneath him. He turned over underneath Even and made sweet little snuffling sounds as he woke up.

“Even, baby,” he mumbled. “Too tired for sex,” he whined, throwing an arm over his eyes and nearly hitting Even in the face in the process.

“So am I,” Even smiled softly, “I just want to love you.”

Isak hummed sleepily, already falling back asleep as Even gently brushed his short curly hair out his eyes. He twirled the strands of hair with his slender fingers. He leaned down so that their noses were brushing against each other until Isak opened his eyes just slightly and his lips stretched into a wide smile that Even had come to learn was only reserved for him.

“You always love me,” Isak whispered, worried that if he spoke any louder then he would ruin the atmosphere.

Even grinned, “I know, but I never want to stop,” he whispered back.

“Then don’t,” Isak said, before pressing their lips together.

It was a slow kiss, their lips moving in perfect sync with each other after so much practice. 

"I won't." Even promised, leaving kisses down Isak's jaw and along his sharp cheekbones. Isak lay there, sighing happily, completely content with letting Even worship his body where he lay. His skin smelt like Even's raspberry and vanilla soap that Isak teased him for but still always used. His hair was soft beneath Even's fingers and though he had had it cut, it was slowly growing back and his curls were getting longer. Isak lazily draped his arms over Even's shoulders and around his neck, keeping their faces close together. 

"Love your eyelashes," Even said quietly, thinking about the way that they fanned across Isak's cheeks when he was sleeping. Even pressed gentle kisses to Isak's eyelids and waiting until Isak opened his eyes up again.

"And your eyes are beautiful too," Even's hands stroked down the side of Isak's face. Isak's eyes sometimes looked a deep green, like an emerald, but they were more precious than any stone that Even had ever seen. Sometimes, when Isak was particularly excited, they were a soft jade, almost verging on a blue colour. When Isak was just waking up of a morning, his eyes were a myrtle colour, yet they held more beauty and charm than any flower that Even had ever come across.

When Isak was turned on, his pupils dilated so that there was only a tiny ring of colour around his pupils and it was always a deep, deep green, so dark that it almost blended in with his pupils. 

"Love your mouth," Even's fingers traced along Isak's thin lips and his prominent cupid's bow. "Love what you can do with it," Even said a bit louder, laughing far too cutely afterwards for what he had just said.

The skin of Isak's cheeks quickly heated up and he tried to turn away before Even held his face in his hands. "Oh my God," he laughed incredulously as he tried to turn his head away from Even's burning gaze to hide his slight embarrassment.

Even wasn't having any of it, one of his strong hands cupped the side of Isak's face to keep him exactly where he was as he let his fingers and mouth trail down Isak's neck. The veins in the younger boy's neck sometimes stood out more than they did at other times, and Even couldn't help but compare them to the vast rivers that he had so often seen in Isak's Biology textbooks.

When they first began dating, Even truly believed that Isak was his world. But now, Even realised that he was so much more than that. He was an entire galaxy and then some. 2 weeks ago when he was studying, Isak had told Even that humans shared the same atoms that could be found in stardust and that their bodies were made of remnants of stars and massive explosions in the galaxies.

 _That explains a lot,_ Even had thought, but at the same time he couldn't help but look at his boyfriend and ponder, _there aren't enough stars in any of the galaxies or unvierses that could come together and create something as amazing as you._

He must have said this out loud with his face buried deep in Isak's neck as the next thing he knew, the boy was speaking to him with an undeniable hint of pure _fondness_ in his voice.

"You're such a sap, Even Bech Næsheim."

"You love it."

"I really, really do." Isak sounded tired, like he could drift off back to sleep any minute, but he seemed quite content to just rake his fingers through Even's hair and let the older boy continue with his thing.

Soft kisses were left down the milky skin of Isak's chest until he came to a stop at his hips. There were small, very faint stretch marks dotted along Isak's hips and the tops of his thighs from when he had a growth spurt just a couple of years ago. They were barely noticeable to anybody who didn't know that they were there. But Even knew, and once he first saw them, he just couldn't stop noticing them. They were like tiny lightning bolts inked permanently on Isak's skin, more celestial and ethereal than the surface of any planet in any universe. They were there and they were a constant reminder that Isak was here and that he was growing and changing into a better person every day and Even could only thank his lucky stars that he could be around to witness it.

It was overwhelming really, just how _beautiful_ Even truly found Isak. Isak who was sleepy and sated and lying underneath Even, trusting him with his body in this way. Even's breath caught at how Isak had chosen _him_ out of the 7 billion other people inhabiting the planet, to put all of his faith into.

Even had sat up on his knees, so he could get a full view of the boy beneath him, _his_ boy, before Isak wriggled slightly and took hold of Even's hands. "Come on baby, lay with me," he yawned as exhaustion was finally winning him over. Even took another moment to admire the view before he settled down on his back beside Isak, letting the younger boy lay his head on his chest. His fingers subconciously began to play with the curls atop Isak's head in a gentle way that he knew would send his boy to sleep.

It should have been scary, downright terrifying that the only thing that Even's mind could supply him with in that moment was _marry me, let me spend the rest of my life with you._

But it wasn't. If anything, it was _reassuring_. Even knew that this was his fate. That his and Isak's story was written in the stars and that they'd be okay, more than okay; because right now, Even knew that he was exactly where he needed to be.


End file.
